When Light Meets Shadow
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: Writing Challenge #9: Randomly Generated - The story ends during a birth. During the story, a kidnapping occurs.
1. Part One

" **When Light Meets Shadow"**  
 **Category:** Het (Canon AU)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Gwen/Arthur and Mithian/Merlin  
 **Rating/Warnings:** M (sex)  
 **Basic Summary:** Writing Challenge #9: Randomly Generated - The story ends during a birth. During the story, a kidnapping occurs.

 **Word Count** : 10,443 words

 **Part One**

Gwen rest comfortably in bed and with the wine red blankets pulled up to her waist. The soft rays of sunlight filtered through the wide window across the room, providing a comforting warmth. She sat upright with her back lying against a pillow and holding her fussing baby boy. She wore a white night dress with gold floral embroidery, and her hair was tied up in a single, long braid. Gwen bared her breast and struggled to soothe the crying infant in her lap. She pulled him close and positioned him against her soft, full bosom. The babe nuzzled against his mother's warm flesh, latching onto her nipple and suckling greedily.

She stifled a yawn. Her deep brown eyes were teary with fatigue, and she struggled to stay awake. Gwen smiled down at the beautiful, fragile creation who was born of her and Arthur's love. He was the very image of his mother. He had Gwen`s tawny skin and long, dark eyelashes. The young mother caressed his dark curls and sang a lullaby that one of the midwives taught her. She owed the women a great deal . Her mother died when she was very young, and so she knew little about caring for an infant. She'd been terrified during labor. It was the worst pain she'd ever felt, and she feared she would die.

However all her suffering proved to be worthwhile when she held little Calan Pendragon in her arms. Gwen was given a second chance at having a family, and she couldn't be more grateful. She only wished that her father and brother could be a part of her son's life. Yet she found comfort in knowing that they would be with them in spirit. This would give her the strength and resolve she needed to face each new day. Besides, she had Arthur and Merlin`s support. Each man helped to shoulder her burdens in different ways, and she did the same for them in return. Gaius had long since passed, but not before witnessing the start of Albion`s rebirth. There was some comfort in knowing that. She discovered that not all families were bound by blood. Some families were bound by the heart. Her musings were interrupted when she noticed her husband.

Arthur smiled when he entered the chambers, carrying a fistful of purple wildflowers. He placed them in the blue vase sitting on the bedside table. Then he sat alongside his wife and child on the bed's edge. Gwen smiled up at him, taking in his slightly disheveled state. Clearly he'd lost his comb again, judging by the way his sunny blond hair was tousled. His thin, red tunic was unlaced, and the grass stains on his brown trousers suggested he'd been training the knights.

"Should I thank Merlin for the flowers?" she teased good naturedly.

"No, my talent for romantic gestures has vastly improved," he replied, shoulders straightening.  
"I've outdone him on quite a few occasions."

"That's true," she said, smiling when he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for the flowers. They're lovely."

"You're welcome."

The new parents focused their attention on the little miracle they created. Calan turned away from his mother`s breast and began taking interest in his inquisitive, dark eyes peered up at his father and then he started to hiccup. Gwen adjusted her night dress and sat the babe upright. Then she laid him against her chest, placing his small head on her shoulder. She gently patted his back as he continued to hiccup.

"Is he alright?" Arthur asked.

Gwen beamed at her husband, and her heart was touched by his concern. He was such an overprotective father.

"He`s fine," she assured him. "He always does this. I still can't believe we created something so precious."

"Neither can I."

When Calan`s hiccups ceased Gwen placed the infant onto her lap once more. He babbled happily, kicking at the blankets surrounding him. Arthur reached out to his son, and the baby curled his small, soft fingers around his father's thumb. Arthur`s sky blue eyes met Gwen`s warm brown ones, and the couple smiled at one another. Moments like this made her glad that she decided to care for the child herself instead of hiring a wet nurse. She couldn't imagine missing such precious moments in her son's life.

* * *

The castle gardens were one of Mithian`s favorite places in Camelot. She enjoyed the serenity and privacy the small oasis offered. The gentle breeze rustled the surrounding bushes, and the flowers` sweet aroma drifted through the air. Mithian`s flowing blue dress billowed behind her as she walked throughout the grounds. The princess brushed a few dark, windblown curls out of her face and headed towards the garden's center. A massive peacock fountain stood tall at the heart of the garden and with sparkling water flowing from the fanned tail. Lily pads floated atop the rippling water beneath the marble fixture, and a colorful array of fish swam about. She sat on the fountain's edge, gazing at the fish in the glistening pool and enjoying the sun's warmth.

At times she missed her father and brothers desperately. Their visits and letters were scarcely enough to cure her homesick heart, but she was content to live in Camelot. In the end Nemeth and Camelot were united by a marriage. It was a highly unconventional one in the eyes of many, but Mithian was happy. She didn't care that Merlin was lowly born or a warlock. The princess found the love her heart desired in the most unexpected way. She never dared to think she would fall in love with Arthur's manservant . Yet their rocky friendship strengthened over time and soon blossomed into love. When Morgana was defeated and Merlin`s true nature revealed, Mithian wasn't the least surprised. She always knew he was more than just a servant.

A familiar voice echoed from afar, interrupting her musings. She rose from the fountain and followed the sound. Mithian walked the length of the garden and stopped when she reached the rose bushes, turning the corner. A stone gazebo with a glass dome roof came into view. Gwen sat inside, holding a squirming Calan in one arm. She reached for a strawberry amidst the fruit assortment placed in front of her on the table with the other. She didn't appear to be having much success in her efforts.

"Shall I take the little one off your hands?" Mithian asked, smiling.

The queen turned to look at her, smiling in return. "I would be grateful. I would have invited you to join me, but your maid wasn't sure where you'd gone."

"It's fine," the princess assured her, taking the babe out of his mother's arms and sitting down across from her. "Little Calan loves his Auntie."

The baby started to cry, and he reached out for Gwen. Mithian quickly rose from her seat and returned the child to his mother.

"I must have imagined his affection for me," she joked.

"Oh, nonsense," his mother chided lightly. "Calan adores you. He`s just in one of his moods."

"Motherhood suits you," Mithian said with a smile.

"Oh, Thank you," Gwen replied. She smiled in return and pushed her goblet further across the table and out of Calan`s reach. "I`ve always wanted a family of my own. How about you?"

"Merlin and I really haven't talked about it. I suppose, if it's meant to be."

"You never know what the future will bring."

"Indeed," the princess agreed. " However I think looking after Merlin keeps me busy."

Gwen laughed. "I know what you mean. We have such reckless husbands."

Mithian smiled. "There's never a dull I couldn't imagine sharing my life with anyone else."

"I`m glad he has you in his life."

"I`m grateful to be a part of it."

The princess's thoughts drifted elsewhere. She began to contemplate her friend's journey as a mother. Having a baby did little to alter Gwen`s appearance, the princess observed. If anything her friend seemed to be even more beautiful if that were possible. Maybe this was the maternal bliss the midwives often spoke of? She seemed to radiate with an inner glow, and her dark eyes shone with a happy queen could still easily fit into her red velvet dress that was a favorite amongst her numerous gowns. In Mithian`s eyes she appeared to be the perfect mother. However the princess wasn't aware of the sleepless nights and all the fears and worries that come with being a new parent.

Calan`s happy babbling disrupted her thoughts, and she smiled at the baby. His small frame seemed to drown in the thin, white fabric he was dressed in. She wondered how long Gwen could balance her duties as a queen and mother without the help of a nursemaid.

As if sensing her thoughts, Gwen confessed her concerns. "I would like to continue caring for my son, but I have duties that need tending to."

"You needn't feel badly,"Mithian replied, reaching out across the table and gently grasping Gwen's hand. "Many royals require the assistance of nursemaids or wet nurses."

"I know, but I'm his mother. I need to be there for him."

"You will be when you`re able. Besides, your birthday is but a few days away. You should be thinking of joyous things."

"Thank you, Mithian. You're a dear friend."

* * *

"Why are we sneaking around like this in broad daylight?" Merlin asked, reaching up to push back the hood on his dark cloak. However Arthur smacked his hands away before they could come in contact with the coarse fabric. The court sorcerer scowled at his friend, but without true malice.

"It's called being discreet,"The king explained. He rolled his eyes and continued to survey the bustling marketplace as if it were a battlefield. The two friends stood beside a stall filled with various fabrics in a wide array of colors. The row of stalls were aligned along the dirt street that spread out further than the eye could see.

"Why not send for the craftsman and let him come to the castle?" Merlin reasoned.

"Then Guinevere will know we're up to something," Arthur replied, glancing over his shoulder and giving his friend a pointed look.

"If I know Gwen then she already does. We did sneak out before breakfast, wearing hooded cloaks."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

Sighing, Merlin followed Arthur as he weaved in and out of the crowds, traveling throughout the marketplace. The two young men stopped beside a stall with brooches and gazed at the intricately detailed jewelry that glistened in the sunlight . Arthur reached back, grabbing Merlin's arm and pulling him to the front.

"Which one do you think she'll like?"

"How should I know, Arthur? I'm not a girl."

The king snickered. "That's debatable."

"Do you want to pick a brooch on your own?" the court sorcerer asked, feeling smug when he noticed Arthur's deflated expression.

"No," he answered, standing back and allowing his friend to look at the brooches.

A golden rose stood out amongst the countless items presented to Merlin. He picked up the brooch and carefully examined he turned to face Arthur, offering him the brooch in outstretched hands.

"How did you do that?" he exclaimed in amazement.

Merlin`s brows furrowed in confusion. "Do what?"

"You always know what girls like."

"I've learned to pay should try it sometime."

"Merlin...Shut up."

The court sorcerer grinned, knowing this was all part of the unconventional bond they shared. The vendor`s perplexed expression amused him. Yet the old man remained silent and gratefully accepted the coins Arthur gave him. Then the king tied his coin purse to his belt and picked up the neatly wrapped parcel that contained Gwen's gift.

"Thank you, old friend," Arthur said with a smile, giving Merlin a manly slap on the back that made him wince.

"Couldn't you have settled for a friendly handshake instead?" he teased, ocean blue eyes alight with mirth as he smiled.

"I greet all the knights that way," The king explained, smiling. "It`s a gesture of brotherhood."

"So..inflicting pain on someone is a sign of affection?" he joked despite his heart being touched by the sentiment.

Arthur laughed. "Only you would see it that way."


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

Mithian reached behind her head, removing her pearl hair comb and placing it on the vanity.

She pulled her dark, slightly curled hair over her shoulder and reached for the hairbrush. The princess hummed to fill the silence, sitting in front of the vanity and brushing her hair. She'd given her maid the night off to be with her family and was more than capable of preparing herself for bed. If she could master a crossbow then undressing and putting on her white, floral embroidered nightdress was a minuscule task.

The day had gone well. Her only regret was spending so little time with had his duties as she had her own. When he wasn't with Arthur he would be away in his tower experimenting with new spells or communicating with other sorcerers. Being the wife of the great Emrys was far from easy. Everyone demanded so much of his time, and there were moments when she wondered where she fit into his life. Mithian wondered if she was selfish for not wanting to share her husband with the world.

The princess was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Merlin enter the chambers. She didn't notice his presence until she felt the familiar caress of his lips against her neck. Mithian smiled and leaned back against him as his arms encircled her light scruff of his beard brushed against her delicate skin, and she breathed in his comforting scent. He smelled of earth, smoke and something that was uniquely him. She gently pushed his arms away and turned around on the cushioned stool. Then she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly. They broke apart momentarily, and he lifted her up from the stool, making her level with him. He pulled her into his arms and captured her mouth, passion increasing with every kiss. It felt like ages since they'd been together like this.

Her breath was warm and sweet when she sighed into his mouth. It ignited the glimmer of gold that shone beneath his dark, fluttering eyelashes. Her nightdress magically fell away from her slender frame, pooling at her feet on the stone floor. Her lips never left his as she pushed his dark blue robes off his shoulders. He let it slide off his arms and fall away. When they briefly parted Merlin pulled his tunic over his head and carelessly tossed it aside before claiming her mouth again. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the bed. He laid her down on the bed and climbed atop, straddling her.

He leaned down, burying his face in the curve of her neck and inhaling the sweet scent of lavender. She murmured in approval as he pressed kisses along her throat before venturing towards the valley between her breasts. Her slender fingers tangled in his soft, raven hair as he kissed the tender mounds of flesh. His lips and hands journeyed further, caressing every dip and curve of her body. Her sighs and moans caused an unfurling heat to burn deep in his belly. His teasing touch and lingering caresses were not enough to sate the growing need they both felt. When they became one the pulsing warmth of their joined bodies was like fire to their blood.

* * *

Mithian rest her head against Merlin's chest, smiling as he leisurely rubbed her back in a soothing circular pattern. They lay tangled in the white sheets as the morning sun shed its golden rays through the window across the room. She wished they could stay like this, enjoying their peaceful, little bubble of time. However she knew his responsibilities to Camelot and the fledgling union between the five kingdoms would lure him away again. Mithian was proud of what he and Arthur had accomplished thus far. She was grateful to work beside Gwen and help do her part in whatever way she was able. Yet she wasn't ready to let him go. She needed to speak of her heart's burdens with the precious time that was available to her.

"Will this be another busy day?" she asked, lifting her head and gazing up at him expectantly.

"Everyday is busy," he replied with a little laugh, idly brushing her frizzled hair away from her face. "I have more to do now than I did when I was a servant."

She looked away, hoping her expression remained neutral and didn`t convey how dejected she felt. "I know."

He cupped her chin in his hand, making her look at him. His ocean blue eyes gazed lovingly into her gentle brown ones. "I haven't been spending much time with you lately, and I'm sorry for that."

"It's fine," she lied, forcing a smile. "Besides, Gwen`s birthday is coming up, and I know how hopeless Arthur is when it comes to such things."

Merlin laughed, making her smile genuine this time. "He`s complete rubbish at it. Don't tell him I said that."

She snorted at his comment. "Gwen already knows who the real mastermind is."

"Speaking of Gwen, what should we give her for her birthday?" he asked with a smile, turning to look at Mithian and lacing his fingers with hers.

"It should be something she truly needs...a nursemaid," she replied, smiling down at their joined hands. "Hunith would be excellent. Besides, you've always wanted her to move here."

Merlin stared off into the distance, quietly pondering her words before responding. "I know she'll be happy to do it."

"That's good. What else is on your list of things to do?"

"Nothing, because I'm going to spend the rest of my day with you."

The brightness of her smile shone in her eyes when she looked at him. "I`d like that."

* * *

Gwen leaned forward, inhaling the rich scent of the roses and lilies in the red vase that was placed in front of her on the table. Knowing that Arthur remembered her favorite flowers brought a smile to her lips. Little Calan had finally fallen asleep, giving Gwen some much needed rest. She glanced around the banquet hall, noticing how the floral garland was wound around the columns and hanging from the tables. All her friends were seated near her at the main table in the front , and the other guests were placed at the tables across the room. Arthur sat next to her and was immersed in conversation with Queen Annis. Merlin and Mithian were seated across from her.

The candlelight shrouded the princess in an ethereal glow as she reached for her goblet, smiling secretively. The couple had been curiously quiet this evening. This wasn't uncommon for Mithian, but it was highly unusual for Merlin. He'd normally be prattling away about his latest spell or trying to tease Arthur. The court sorcerer hadn`t stopped beaming since Gwen had entered the banquet hall. He'd barely touched any of the food on his plate.

"What are you planning?" the queen asked with a knowing look.

"Nothing," Merlin replied a bit too quickly, feigning innocence.

She laughed. "I know you too well. You're definitely up to something."

"Me?" he asked, waving a hand dismissively. "What makes you say that?"

Mithian ruined her seemingly perfect image of elegance with an unladylike snort. This didn't go unnoticed by the ever observant Gwen.

"You're always scheming," the queen reasoned.

"You might as well come out with it," Mithian advised, noting that her husband and best friend had reached an impasse.

"Your last gift is here now," he explained. His smile was bright enough to light up the world, and the warmth of it shone in his breathtaking blue eyes. Merlin excused himself and rose from his chair, exciting the banquet hall.

Gwen didn't know what to expect from Merlin. He could be so unpredictable at times. However she never dared to think that King Odin would storm into the banquet hall, nearly toppling a startled Hunith and a furious Merlin. The room was filled with an electrifying tension the moment all eyes focused on the unwelcome visitor. The queen acted on instinct and reached out, placing her hand atop her husband`s. She turned to look at him, noticing how his jaw clenched and the way his hands tightly gripped the chair`s handles.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur said darkly.

"I thought we were allies," Odin replied tauntingly, giving Merlin a dirty look when he walked past him and led his mother to a chair. The older king strode towards the floor's center, stopping in front of the table where the sovereigns were seated.

"I found out through secondhand sources that today is the queen`s wasn't I invited?"

Gwen was a bundle of nerves inside, but she retained her composure and swiftly intervened.

"You know very well why you weren't invited."

"Don't ruin such a special day by..." Merlin began.

"I don`t need lecturing from a nameless bastard," Odin interrupted, dark eyes hardening with hate when he looked at him.

"If titles were all that made men noble then I would agree," he replied, gazing straight into the older man's eyes. "However you are the greatest ass if not the best king."

The uproar of laughter and hearty applause filled the banquet hall. The queen looked away and placed a hand over her mouth, stifling laughter. Any attempt at chastisement would be half hearted. After all Odin had done to her husband and Mithian`s kingdom she couldn't bring herself to care.

"How dare you?" the king cried in outrage, spittle flying from his mouth and wetting his dark beard. His eyes were blown wide, and his face reddened with anger. His gaze shifted to Arthur

whose lips were tilted upward in a smile.

"He should be punished for his impertinence!"

"Merlin is my court sorcerer and greatest friend. He is always welcome to speak freely."

The older king's gaze drifted to Gwen and then towards Merlin.

"This is what becomes of a kingdom when bastards become nobles and serving wenches become queens!"

"Get out!" Arthur shouted. "I showed you mercy once. Don't make me regret my decision."

* * *

Odin still felt the sting of humiliation as the double doors were shut behind him. In truth he had no one to blame but himself for his tarnished reputation. However human nature always causes a person to view themselves as the victim in most disgraced king was no different in this regard.

Many allies had withdrawn their support after his dealings with the doomed high priestess, and his kingdom suffered for it. The loss of his only child had been painful enough, but seeing his kingdom a hair's breadth away from crumbling at his feet nearly cut him to the quick. He was now at his wits' end. His wife had long since passed, and his kingdom lie on the brink of ruin without an heir to the throne.

His attempts at claiming Nemeth as a spoil of war came to naught. In the end he should've foreseen this, considering Camelot' s reputation as a formidable foe. Yet he had refused to relinquish his claims without a fight. Now he was a husk of a man, and age was slowly creeping up on him.

Odin couldn't have cared less about Gwen's birthday. He certainly hadn't expected to be welcomed either. He had come for her...Mithian. He'd desired Mithian from the moment he saw her kneeling beside King Rodor in the throne room. Her beautifully formed breasts were exposed to his lustful gaze due to the plunging neckline of her olive green dress. The glimmer of defiance in her otherwise gentle brown eyes only added to her appeal. This imagery was etched into his mind and further fueled the growing lust he had yet to act upon.

In his eyes Merlin was nothing more than a pretender. It was disgraceful for a beautiful, highborn lady like Mithian to be wasted on that bastard son of a peasant. Her rejection of him, and the knowledge that she'd chosen a lowly man added to his increasing humiliation. Yet he wouldn't be denied. He was named after a god, and he would conquer like one.


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

Mithian self-consciously tugged at her sleeve, covering the circular scar that marred the delicate skin around her wrist. The scar had grown faint with time, but the memories were as vivid as the flowers placed on the table. A wave of stress-induced nausea swept over Mithian, and her breath came in shallow gasps. Tears dripped from her dark eyelashes, dampening her lilac purple dress. Everything was lost in a lazy haze of motion that was filled with distant, familiar voices. She blindly grasp her husband's outstretched hand, allowing him to guide her out of the banquet hall.

Merlin led her into a shadowy alcove, and they sat down on the window sill. He wrapped an arm around Mithian, letting her lean against him. He kissed the top of her head and whispered affectionate words of comfort. Soon her breathing returned to its normal pattern, and she ceased to tremble.

"Why did he have to come here?" she asked, pulling out of his embrace and gazing up at him. The sorrow in her eyes nearly torn his heart in two. He tenderly brushed a tear away from her soft cheek with his callused thumb.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I promise you he'll never show his face here again if I can help it. I`m sorry I didn't stop him. It`s like I failed you all over..."

"Don`t," she chided, placing a slender finger against his lips. "You`re not to blame for any of this. Maybe if I'd been stronger..."

He gently brushed her finger aside."There's nothing you could've done. Besides, you are strong and far braver than most. "

"I suppose there's no point of dwelling on what ifs," Mithian replied, staring down at her folded hands and watching the shadows play against her skin.

"We don't have to go back in there if you don't want to," Merlin said softly, lifting her chin and capturing her gaze.

"No, I wouldn't want you to miss Gwen's birthday on my account."

"She'll understand."

She shook her head. "I`ll go back inside in a little while."

He rest his forehead against hers, and his arms loosely encircled her waist. "If that's what you want."

* * *

Any nervousness that Hunith had felt previously melted away in light of the present adversity. Suddenly the concerns about her mussed curls and her dark blue dress being suitable for the event seemed trivial. She rose from her chair, ignoring the glances she received from the surrounding guests, and she walked over to she reached out and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, my dear," she said softly, holding the queen at arms length and gazing at her with concern. "This is far from being the day that you truly deserve."

"Yes," she admitted, gentle brown eyes gazing into Hunith`s loving, blue ones. "However you taught me how to make the best of things. I shan't let a good lesson go to waste."

The older woman beamed with pride, recognizing the hidden message behind her words. Few understood the pain of being ostracized for love's sake as they did. Their hardships had come about in different ways, but they still shared a strong bond and unique understanding.

Arthur unknowingly disrupted the secret exchange between the two women. "Thank you, Hunith. You always have a way of setting things right."

Gwen turned and faced her husband with a smile. "Of course she does. She is Merlin's mother after all."

"Point taken."

"You're welcome," Hunith said with a laugh, turning and heading back towards her seat.

She noticed that her son and his wife were still absent. They entered the banquet hall just as she was considering looking for them. The concerned mother released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Maternal instinct took over, and she rushed toward them. They would always be children in her eyes.

She reached out and cupped the back of his head with her hands. Then he tilted his head downward so she could kiss his forehead. Merlin smiled down at her, taking in her appearance. Her dress`s dark fabric brought out the blue in her eyes and complemented her pale complexion.

"You look beautiful, mother," he said, smiling when she blushed and pretended to smooth out the wrinkles in his neckerchief.

"It's nothing special," she replied, still looking down. "I simply borrowed a dress."

"You're far too modest," Mithian chimed in. "I agree with Merlin."

Hunith stopped fiddling with her son`s clothing and turned her attention towards his wife.

"You're the real beauty," the older woman said, smile faltering when she noticed the dampness on Mithian`s cheeks. "You've been crying."

"I'm fine," she lied smoothly, but Hunith knew better. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Yes," Merlin agreed, attempting to steer the conversation in another direction. "I want to spend a happy evening with my two favorite girls."

The court sorcerer linked arms with the two women and led them back towards their places at the table.

* * *

The court sorcerer`s blue eyes blazed with gold when he raised his outstretched hand in the air. A cluster of floating lights appeared, leading the crowd out of the banquet hall and into the moonlit gardens. Floating candle light hovered above the peacock water fountain, casting a golden glow over the water flowing into the pool below. Red rose petals drifted along the water's rippling surface and also decorated the winding pathway leading to the garden's center. Aithusa emerged from the tall bushes, startling the crowd and taking flight into the night. The bone white dragon was stark as the moon shining above her as she soared through the dark skies. She inhaled deeply and then released flames from her gaping mouth. A trail of fire hovered in the air before bursting into a colorful array of fireworks. The court sorcerer and his wife stood apart from the crowd, quietly observing the spectacle.

"Aithusa did well," Merlin said with a smile, swelling with pride at the young dragon's accomplishments.

"Yes, she did," his wife agreed, moving closer and slipping her hand into his."This will be a birthday Gwen will never forget."

Earning the dragon`s trust had been an uphill battle, but it was worth it in the end. He still felt guilty for what happened to Aithusa despite entrusting her to Kilgharrah. He was her lord, and he felt honor bound to protect the young dragon. When he found her wandering in the forest after the battle he swore to make up for the lost time in every way he could. Thus far he'd lived up to his promise.

His musings were disrupted by a familiar voice. He turned away from the explosion of color that lit up the night sky and faced his queen.

"Thank you for everything, Merlin," she said, smiling as her dark eyes glistened with happy tears. The flashes of color from above bathed the queen in it's brilliance. Her skin, hair and satin purple dress almost seemed to glow. "Hunith becoming Calan`s nursemaid is the greatest gift of all."

Her longtime friend smiled in return. "You should thank Mithian. It was her idea."

"I'm fortunate to have such wonderful friends," Gwen said, reaching out and embracing the other woman.

"I`m always happy to help," she replied with a smile.

* * *

The rumbling thunder spooked Odin`s horse. The beast reared back, nostrils flaring and ears twitching. He tightened his hold on the reins with one hand and patted the horse's neck with the other. The king gazed skyward, noticing how clear the heavens had been not so long ago. Now it was like staring into an abyss. It seemed like such a short time since he'd heard fireworks echoing in the distance. He was certain he'd seen the light bathe the cluster of trees up ahead in a faint crimson.

"Damn warlock," he grumbled as a raindrop landed on the bridge of his nose.

Odin was convinced that he conjured the storm just to spite him. He drew his riding cloak closer and pulled the hood up over his head. One droplet was followed by another until the sky erupted, soaking the horse and rider in the downpour. The blinding rainfall made traveling impossible and so he had no choice but to wait it out. He was too proud to keep company with peasants at the local inn. He certainly wasn't going to return to Arthur's castle and beg for forgiveness.

His dark musings were interrupted when he felt a shift in the atmosphere. His horse's neighing expressed the fear he couldn't speak of. He watched in wide-eyed terror as rippling energy cut through the pouring rain, and a short figure emerged from the opening. A dome of energy shrouded the approaching figure, protecting the stranger from the rainfall. Odin knew he should flee. However he was transfixed by the otherworldly being and the intoxicating lure of power. When the stranger came into view he saw that she was an old hag and clad in a dirty, tattered dress. Stringy, gray hair partially obscured sightless eyes and framed her narrow, wrinkled face.

She raised a bony finger, and the energy dome surrounding her stretched wide, engulfing him. The magical warmth emanating from the dome dried the drenched king and his horse. Her thin lips tilted upward in a smile, revealing rotting teeth. Odin looked away, mouth turning downward in disgust. He was betwixt fear and revulsion, wondering if the hag could hear his thundering heartbeat.

"There's no need to fear me, your lordship," she said, hobbling closer. "We are one and the same."

His pride gave him courage, and he snorted at the insulting comparison. "I highly doubt it. Besides, you're blind. How do you know who I am?"

She sniffed the air, lips slowly forming a smile. "My magic is never wrong. You are King Odin of Cornwall."

"Yes, what of it?" he asked.

"I have a proposition for you," the hag replied, gesturing for him not to interrupt. "We have a common enemy in..."

"I've heard this all before," he complained. "Morgana promised me many things. Yet it all came to naught in the end. Despite her great power she died by the sword just like a common soldier. Then her druid brat ran off with some hussy."

"A high priestess`s death is far from common," she wisely noted. "Were it not for Merlin, she would have succeeded."

"That hardly matters now."

"No, but I have something that will make a difference."

She reached within the folds of her tattered garment and pulled out a wooden,skeleton-like mask. The crudely crafted wood was fashioned like gnarled tree roots that were woven into the shape of a face.

"It`s the Dark Druid`s mask," she explained. "It can take you wherever you wish."

Odin could feel the raw power emanating from the mask. The tantalizing waves of magic unfurled around the king, caressing him...tempting him.

"Name your price," he demanded, eyeing the mask with interest.

"It's as I said, We have the same enemies," she replied. "Merlin has killed my kind-the children of The Old Religion."

Odin's gaze shifted from the mask and focused on the hag.

"Why do you need me?" he asked, dark eyes filled with suspicion. "Why not kill him yourself?"

"I am old and crippled by age," she explained. "Besides, Your presence will not be challenged in Camelot."

His expression soured. "That is no longer the case."

"The mask is an artifact of untold power. It was formed in the dark arts and given to me by my sisters. It won't fail you."

"Is it`s power truly a match for Merlin?"

"Yes."

He`d been humiliated, and his reputation was in ruins. He decided there wasn't much to lose at this point.

"I'll do it," he agreed.

The hag stepped closer, moving to stand beside his horse.

"The bargain has been struck," she replied with a smile, reaching out and grasping Odin's hand. He quickly withdrew his hand in shock when he felt a surge of power course through him. The king stared down at his palm and frowned when he noticed a black, web-like pattern spread out across his skin.

A minor disfigurement is a small price to pay for the power offered in return, he thought. Odin took the mask from the hag, eyeing it with all the greedy ambitions of a desperate man. He was so captivated by it that he didn`t realize the mysterious stranger had vanished. The moon shone brightly in the clear skies, casting a gentle glow over the damp foliage. Droplets trickled down the leaves` slick surface and glistened in the soft, pale light.

Odin put on the mask and let his thoughts drift back towards Camelot. His body was engulfed in a haze of smoky light. Then he vanished from the saddle, leaving his horse to stand alone in the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

The cool, cobblestone floor chilled Mithian`s dainty, bare feet as she tiptoed towards the wardrobe in search of her slippers. The ancient wooden door creaked open, and the princess spotted the creme colored shoes lying in front of her gold dress. She knelt, reaching out for them when a strong arm encircled her slender waist and pulled her upright.

"Now's not the time for games, Merlin," she chided half-heartedly, leaning back against him.

Mithian turned in his arms, playful smile faltering when she faced a masked stranger. Fear stole the breath from her lungs as she struggled to break free of his grasp. A broken cry escaped her lips, but it was stifled by the large, callused hand pressed against her mouth. Her vision blurred as she and the stranger were whisked away in a flurry of blinding white light.

When their feet touched the floor Mithian pulled out of the man's grasp and rushed towards the chamber door. He ran after her, clutching her arm before she could reach the door's handle and dragged her back . He pinned her arms behind her back, shoving the princess towards the nearest window.

"Foolish girl," he murmured against her hair. "Where will you go?"

Her heart sank when she recognized the man's voice and saw the knights in the torchlit courtyard below, clad in gold and black tunics. Despite the distance she could clearly see the crows that decorated each man's` garment. She was in Cornwall.

Tears gathered in her gentle, brown eyes, dripping from her dark eyelashes and trailing down her soft, pale cheeks. She swallowed down the lump forming in her throat and released a shaky breath before speaking.

"Haven't you caused enough harm already?" She asked, voice quaking and knees buckling in fear.

"I've done no less than my enemies," he retorted darkly.

She found the courage to scoff at his response. "Are you expecting sympathy? Self-pity will be the least of your problems when Merlin comes for me."

He shoved her onto a nearby chair and removed the mask, placing it on his bedside table.

"Don't mention that bastard's name in my presence. You belong to me now."

"I belong to no one. You should've left the mask on. It was a great improvement."

"How dare you!" Odin shouted, anger building with every step he took towards her. "Marrying a peasant has addled your brain. Impertinence is expected from the lower class."

He stood tall, glaring down at her menacingly. Fear made her heart race. Yet she met his gaze and pretended to be braver than she felt.

"Marrying a peasant was the best decision I ever made. Merlin is a far better man than you."

"You will remember your place. Otherwise your beauty won't be enough to save you."

* * *

Odin' s lust for Mithian wasn't a well kept secret. Merlin had noticed the way the king's eyes roved over his wife when he entered the banquet hall. The court sorcerer had never been the jealous type. Yet seeing the older man's lustful gaze drift from Mithian`s face and lower towards her breasts made his blood boil. He would be a fool if he thought the king of Cornwall's departure and his wife's disappearance weren't connected. Subtlety was never one of Odin's strong points.

Merlin couldn't help but wonder if he made the right choice when he married her. His love for her was unquestionable. However a dark shadow seemed to shroud the lives of those he loved and who dared to love him in return. Becoming close to his heart was practically a death sentence. He'd always felt it wasn't worth the risk. Yet love wasn't something that even a powerful warlock could 'd went against his good intentions and fell in love with the princess of Nemeth.

Now she was gone. He wondered how different her life would've been if their paths had never crossed. Merlin cast aside his dark, guilt ridden thoughts and focused on finding his wife.

He dipped a long, pale finger into the water filled, earthen bowl that was set on the bedside table. He stirred the cool water with his finger until ripples appeared. Then he reached for the lock of hair that he'd plucked from Mithian`s hairbrush. His eyes blazed with gold as he dropped his wife's hair into the churning water. Silvery light sprung up, illuminating the ripples as they formed a large, shining circle atop the water's surface. A torrent of emotions raged within him when he saw the image of Mithian floating across the glistening water. The princess's head was bowed, and her arms were wrapped around her slender waist as if to stop herself from trembling. She looked so fragile in her thin, white night dress and with barefeet. It looked as though Mithian was being held prisoner in the king's private quarters. Odin loomed over her, shouting, but Merlin couldn't hear him.

He called out her name without thinking, and he was surprised when she raised her head, looking around. Before he could fathom what this meant, a knock at the door disrupted his concentration and caused the image to vanish.

"Who is it?" he called out, impatience creeping into his voice. His expression softened when he heard his mother`s voice on the other side.

"Come in," Merlin said gently. He smiled as he glanced over his shoulder at her when she entered his chambers. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Have you made any progress?" she replied, worriedly eyeing the scurrying bowl that was placed in front of her son.

"Everything is going to be alright," he assured Hunith, gazing into blue eyes that were brimming with tears. "I know where Mithian is."

"Oh, thank heaven," she exclaimed, pulling her son into a hug.

He knew magic was involved. There was no other way Odin could`ve entered the castle unnoticed and returned home so quickly.

* * *

A black, bell-sleeved dress lay spread out on the bed across the room. The garment would remain untouched as far as Mithian was concerned. She refused to do anything that would bring Odin pleasure. Somehow she retained her dignity despite being clothed in a nightdress. With her head held high and her shoulders squared, she possessed the same grace as a queen on the throne. The morning sun shone through the window next to her, shrouding her slender frame in it's welcoming light. A soft halo of light seemed to settle against her dark head like a crown.

He expected her company in the dining hall. She'd never thought she would endure the humiliation of being held captive a second time. Mithian`s resolve weakened when her hunger pangs became more acute, and her growling stomach filled the silence. She glanced out the window, staring at the distant hills and open skies.

"Please hurry, Merlin," she whispered, tears prickling her dark eyes.

Then she turned away from the window and gazed at the dress once more. She knew what she must do, but that didn't mean she would like it. Mithian sent for a servant to help her dress. She remained silent as the young girl prattled away, and her nimble fingers tied up the gown`s lacing. She was grateful for the mindless babble that drowned out the noisy protests of her empty belly. She struggled not to grit her teeth when her stomach lurched in repulsion at the thought of sharing a meal with Odin.

His smug demeanor was expected, and she steeled herself for it. She was a picture of grace and elegance when she exited her chambers, following the servant girl through the maze of corridors. Yet she wouldn't allow him to enjoy this small victory. Mithian purposefully avoided his gaze when she entered the banquet hall and sat down at the furthest end of the table.

"I thought you were above such childish charades," the king snickered, smiling broadly and gesturing towards the signific distance between them.

"A kidnapper is hardly fit to speak of etiquette," she retorted, eyes fixed on the assortment of food placed before her.

"Are all the women of Nemeth as beautiful and fiery as you?"

"Save your flattery."

"I've seen the most headstrong men break under the right circumstances ," he threatened. "It's only a matter of time before you do as well."

She bowed her head, willing her quickening heartbeat to slow. Her half chewed bite of food seemed to glide over her tongue like clay. She surprised herself when she uttered a steady reply.

"Only horses are broken."

"We shall see, milady."


	5. Part 5

**Part Five**

"You don't need to be afraid, Arthur," Merlin called out, glancing at his friend from over his shoulder and sitting astride Aithusa. "I trust her with my life."

"I'm not afraid," the king replied quickly, folding his arms and eyeing the dragon critically.

" I don't think men were meant to fly. That's why we have horses."

"This is the quickest way, " the court sorcerer assured him. "We'll be there and back before you know it."

The blond sighed, gaze shifting from the dragon and focusing on her rider. "I'm holding you responsible if anything goes wrong."

Merlin chuckled. "It'll be fine."

"Yes, I've heard that before," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"Then you know I'm always right."

"Don't get cocky."

Merlin reached out, firmly gripping Arthur's hand and helping him atop Aithusa' s back. She spread her arched wings wide, letting the wind gather beneath them before leaping into the air. The beat of her mighty wings rung in their ears as they took flight, leaving the castle courtyard behind. They soared through an endless world of blue, and they were dazzled by the sun beams peeking through the cluster of wispy clouds. Time seemed to blur like the rush of colorful landscape below as they hastened to Cornwall.

The flags atop the foreboding castle billowed in the wind, offering a silent challenge as the trio hid in the surrounding forests. When dusk turned to dark the two young men made their way to the castle under the cover of night. The moon rose above the wispy clouds surrounding it, and soft rays shone down on the path leading to the castle's entrance. A guard emerged from the shadows when two cloaked figures entered his line of vision. He raised the flaming torch high, and his other hand rest on his sword's hilt as they approached. Before he could challenge them, one of the men`s eyes shone with gold. Suddenly the guard`s eyes grew heavy with slumber, and he knew no more.

* * *

Odin jolted awake when a prickling heat traveled up his fingers and shot through his arm. He lifted his arm, examining it in the pale rays of moonlight that filtered through the window. The dark webbed pattern covering the callused skin of his hand was spreading. It crawled up his arm, claiming his flesh like an enemy at war. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched in horror. Amidst the chaos of his private hell he remembered the words of the old hag.

The bargain has been struck.

He had what he desired, but he failed to fulfill his part of the deal. The king nearly tumbled out of bed. He was wild-eyed and frantic as he stumbled in the darkness, searching for The Dark Druid`s mask. When it was firmly in place he let his thoughts drift to his object of desire. Once again enshrouded in the very magic he was beginning to despise and whisked away by its unpredictable power.

He ignored the bewildered glances of the guards he passed in the corridor, making his way towards Mithian`s chambers. He inwardly chastised himself for not learning from his past dealings with magic. It was a wild, living thing that upheld it`s own sense of justice. At this point he wouldn't have been surprised if the hag had whisked the princess away as he slept. The magic folk played by their own set of rules. The door softly clicked open, and Odin entered, finding Mithian sound asleep.

Her safety brought him little comfort when his arm still throbbed painfully. He doubted his court physician could provide any cure for what ailed him. The king inwardly cursed magic with all his being. He knew the ways of sorcery well enough to understand that his affliction could only be cured through one way - Merlin's death.

Why now? He wondered helplessly. What could be done in the dark of night?

Then he glanced down at the mask he had dropped in his haste to see Mithian. Suddenly his circumstances seemed less dire. He didn't have a plan, but for the sake of his life and sanity he would find a way to end his suffering. Odin knelt and picked up the mask, putting it on. He stealthily exited the princess' s guest chambers, approaching a guard and wrenching his sword from its sheath. He told the protesting guard to shut up, channeling what little energy he had into finding the man he hated.

"Take me to Merlin," he uttered, vanishing in a funnel of air.

* * *

"That was one hell of an entrance," Arthur exclaimed, stepping over the slumbering guards that littered the torchlit corridor.

"You almost sound impressed," Merlin teased, looking back at his friend from over his shoulder.

The king mockingly pulled a face. "No, it`s just your imagination."

"Of course it is, sire," he replied, lips quirking upward and forming a small smile.

Suddenly a rushing wind snuffed out the torches assembled on the walls in the corridor, leaving the two friends in darkness. The echo of approaching footfalls was all that filled the tension-laden silence. Magic stirred the air, and Merlin could feel the shift in the atmosphere.

A shaft of moonlight shone through the window, briefly exposing their enemy. In the moment all Merlin could decipher was a gnarled mask before the stranger slipped into the darkness once more. The court sorcerer took a defensive stance with one hand outstretched towards the enemy, and the other holding back his protesting friend. Before he could magically relight the torches, a dark,magnetic force wrenched him forward. Now he found himself trapped within an unknown enemy`s grasp. A flashing light engulfed his vision, whisking him away, and Arthur`s cry was lost on the wind.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open, and he winced when he sat up, gazing at his surroundings. He clutched his throbbing head, struggling to make sense of his tangled web of memories. The moon was concealed by a dark ring of clouds and shed little light on the forest below. His eyes strained to decipher any shape or path amidst the darkness. Fear gripped his heart when he realized he was alone.

Arthur!

Where was Arthur!

He was unsteady on his feet , stumbling over what he thought was a rock or upturned tree root. Merlin fell to his knees, shutting his eyes and trying to ward off the oncoming bout of dizziness. His head snapped up when he sensed a presence hovering over him.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked, unnerved by the dark aura emanating from the stranger.

"How pathetic!" he mocked. "And they call you the greatest warlock on earth."

"Odin!"

"Your competence is hardly a redeeming quality."

"You'll see what I can do," he threatened as he tried to secure his footing.

Merlin froze when he felt a blade pressed against his throat. His magic instinctively reacted to the threat before him. It caused a large rock to spring up from the soil and struck Odin on the back of his head. He dropped the sword and staggered forward, falling to the ground. Merlin grabbed the sword and then wrenched the mask from his enemy's face. The raw power of ancient magic hummed as he held the gnarled, wooden mask. His eyes strained to see the details in the pale moonlight before glancing over at Odin who laid on the ground.

"Where did you get this?" Merlin asked.

"Why does it matter?" he spat.

"Must you always be so difficult?" the younger man chided, stepping closer to him.

"If you're going to kill me then just get it over with," the king said darkly, turning away.

"I didn't beg Arthur to spare your life just so I could kill you myself," he retorted. "I don't despise you that much."

"I neither need or want your empathy," he snapped. "Just take the mask and go."

"My plea was for Arthur's sake," Merlin replied with an edge to his voice. "I didn't want him to become like you."

"Leave me!"

"I will do just that and hope we never cross paths again."

He pushed aside any misgivings in his eagerness to be with Mithian, putting on the mask. He remembered that magic was just a tool. The mask owner's intentions might taint the magic if it were used for evil, he reasoned. Before Merlin could breathe a word the magic took on a life of it's own, sensing his desires and whisking him away in a funnel of light.

* * *

In this moment he'd never felt more unworthy of her love. This was the third time he had failed to protect stood beside the bed and watched her sleep, admiring how the slant of light shone against her lovely face. Mithian`s long, dark hair was spread out around her like a halo as she slept, blissfully unaware of her husband's presence. He tentatively reached out and caressed the curve of her cheek with an awe inspired tenderness. She was startled awake by his gentle touch, instinctively pushing his hand away.

"It's alright, love" he said softly. "I'm here."

"Merlin," she exclaimed in breathless disbelief, sitting up and reaching out for him.

He pulled her into his arms, gently stroking her hair as she laid her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he breathed against her hair, kissing the top of her head. "I promised to protect you."

"You're here now," she replied, pulling out of his comforting embrace and cupping his face in her hands. Her warm brown eyes lovingly gazed into his blue ones. "Let's go home."

A horrible thought occurred to him as he helped her out of bed. If he noticed how her fitted nightdress accented her curves then so had Odin. The thought of him touching her was nearly bile inducing.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing his distressed expression.

"Odin didn't try to..?" he whispered hoarsely,voice trailing off. He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Of course not," she answered, wide eyed. "I would've shot him with a crossbow if he dared to lay a finger on me. Odin may be many things, but he isn't a fool."

Relief flooded through him, swelling up inside him and causing him to emit an audible gasp. He slipped an arm around her small waist, pulling her close and kissing her brow.

"Thank heaven. I would never have forgiven myself."

Then he remembered Arthur and quickly grasp Mithian`s hand, rushing out of the chambers and into the dimly lit corridor. He knew some guards were placed under an enchanted slumber before he was taken away, but many more were still out there. Merlin was reluctant to leave Mithian`s side again, but he knew she'd be safer if he left her behind.

"I need to find Arthur," he explained, turning to face his wife. "Wait here. I`ll come back for you when it`s safe."

"Not a chance," she replied, raising her chin in defiance. "He's my friend too. Find me a crossbow, and I'll be just fine."

His heart swelled with affection for her. He was torn between his pride in her bravery and his feelings of husbandly protectiveness.

"There's no winning with you," he said, smiling fondly.

She smiled in return. "No."

* * *

Footfalls and clanging swords echoed from afar as the couple raced down the narrow, torchlit corridor. They sprang into the fray, aiding their friend and king just as fatigue began to seep into his bones, slowing his movements.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed in surprise, stepping aside and avoiding the body that was hurling in his direction. The guard crashed into the stonewall, slumping forward and falling to the floor.

"How did you..?"

"I'll explain later," he promised.

The surrounding guards gaped in fear and astonishment before regaining their wits and rejoining the redoubled their efforts, and blind rage fueled the onslaught when they turned on Merlin. With sword and magic at the ready, the court sorcerer made short work of his enemies. Arthur and Mithian took down whoever managed to slip past him.

After their last enemy had fallen the trio exited the castle, making their way into the woods where Aithusa was waiting. The journey home was joyous and the reunion in Camelot even more so. The darkness looming over the kingdom vanished, making way for a bright and glorious future.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Months later...**

Mithian grasped Gwen's hand, squeezing tightly as another surge of pain wracked her body. Hunith stood on the opposite side of the bed, holding the princess's hand and offering quiet support. Mithian`s dark eyes shone with tears. The crystal clear droplets trickled from the corners of her eyes and dampened the pillow. Her sweat soaked hair was spread like a dark halo against the stark white, downy softness. She screwed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip, willing the stab of pain to ebb. A sob escaped her Mithian thought she could no longer bear the pain - a miracle happened. A little, dark haired angel entered the world, and her shrill cry pierced the awe-filled silence. The midwives fussed and cooed over the newborn. Then one of the women wrapped the babe in a blanket, handing her to her mother.

A teary-eyed Hunith kissed Mithian`s sweaty brow, beaming down at her as she wiped her forehead with a handkerchief.

"She's beautiful," the queen said with a smile, and Hunith agreed.

"She is," Mithian breathed, smiling wearily and stifling a yawn.

She lovingly gazed at her baby girl, admiring her delicate features in the flickering candlelight. The little one had soft, raven hair and small, rosy lips that formed an adorable pout. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing bright blue irises that were flecked with hints of gold. Despite the young mother`s weariness she couldn't mistake the obvious glimmer of magic in her daughter's eyes. She married a remarkable man and knew their child would be far from ordinary. She tore her gaze away from the babe`s ethereal eyes and requested for a midwife to fetch her husband.

* * *

Merlin nearly stumbled in his haste to enter the chambers, ignoring Arthur's laughter echoing from the corridor. Despite the constant teasing between the two men, they were inseparable and the best of friends. The king sobered when he entered the threshold, moving to stand beside his wife. Merlin beamed at his mother when he caught her eye, and he made his way to his wife's bedside. He leaned in, chastely kissing Mithian`s lips and gently tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He blinked away his tears, and he pushed the blanket aside to get a glimpse of the baby in her arms.

"She's perfect," he said in a teary voice that was scarcely above a whisper.

The baby stole his heart in a single glance. The instant connection shared between father and daughter warmed Mithian`s heart. Their bond was greater than flesh and blood, older

than the earth...for they were bound by magic.

"What shall we call her?" he asked, eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Leyla...if it pleases you," she replied, smiling up at him.

"It suits her," he said with a smile, breathless from the wonder of it all.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"She's so small and fragile. I couldn't dare."

She sensed more than a hint of worry amidst the unspeakable joy. "You'll be a wonderful father."

"Of course he will," Hunith chimed in, and the royal couple nodded in agreement.

Soon the little group filed out of the room, leaving the new parents alone to bond with their baby.

"I don't think I'm ready for this," he admitted, moving to sit beside Mithian on the bed.

"Parenting doesn't come with instructions, dear," she replied with a little laugh.

"No," he chuckled, smiling when Leyla latched onto the index finger of his outstretched hand.

She smiled. "We'll figure it out together."

They were in a similar dilemma, having been raised by single the love they felt for Leyla and each other would compensate for the lack of experience. Perhaps this would be enough.


End file.
